At First Glance
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brian meets Justin for the first time as he steps out of Babylon. Canon compliant gapfiller. *Story now complete with a post series wrap-up!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is a edited repost from a long time ago. I've had requests on a few separate occasions to continue this to include a second part. I guess this is where you come in. Does it stand best as is - or shall I write one more part? Majority rules on this. I hope you enjoy it. 

**At First Glance**

Brian stepped out of Babylon - his entourage flanking him as usual. One arm had his jacket tossed over his shoulder, with the other around Mikey's shoulders as they walked towards his jeep. He had been remarking about the mediocre blowjob when his eyes fell upon his first glimpse of blond perfection stepping directly underneath the street lights. Although he didn't know it at the time, it was a glimpse that had not only changed his life, but altered its course forever. Neither did he realize that his long standing best friend, Michael was taking in his reaction... intuitively knowing that everything the group of them held as familiar was slowly evolving into change. An inevitable change that would bring about much joy along with heartache as well.

Had Brian realized all of these things he may have reconsidered his prowl to the boy standing under the street light that almost seemed to be beckoning him. Somehow, he doubted anything could have stopped his approach to this beautiful blond boy. Never had his cock hardened so instantly... so painfully - solely from the first glance of any man/boy that had fallen into his lustful sights.

He _would_ have this boy. He _must_ have him. Brian had a feeling this boy was very inexperienced. He smirked as the boy's gaze fell into his more hungry one. His thoughts clear: _that will all change for you tonight_. As he drew nearer to the boy he noticed the widening of his eyes... the interest that could not be hidden from the seasoned hunter. Brian moved towards him as a stalking predator; never once taking his eyes away from his delicious prey.

The boy could not look away. Nor would Brian allow it. This little twink was his for the taking... and, he fully intended to take him. How he restrained from lunging at him immediately he would never know. Every lustful instinct inside of him screamed a silent question: _**Why am I not pounding into your tight little ass right now? My balls slapping against your delicious flesh...**_

His eyes practically devoured him as he spoke his first words to the boy. "How's it going? Had a busy night?" Brian whispered to him... eyes fastening on the perfection of the boy's mouth. Mmmm... the things he had planned for _that_ mouth.

The boy shrugged almost nervously as he tried to play the game of nonchalance. His innocence only continuing to give him away. "Just checking out the bars. Boy Toy. Meat Hook."

"Meat Hook?" Brian questioned in surprise while knowing the boy was just trying to impress him. "So... you're into leather."

He pursed his lips momentarily before responding with a not so confident sounding, "Sure."

Brian decided to let that one go. He knew the boy was pretending, and he was not in the mood for games. Not those type, anyway. And, most especially... not with _him_. He had a much more intimate game in mind for the two of them. And, he needed for it to commence _NOW_. Barely able to keep his eyes off of the boy's luscious lips, and his hands from grabbing at him Brian asked, "Where you headed?"

The boy still tried to maintain his brave and confident front. "No place special," he stated with a shrug.

Brian looked at him not even attempting to disguise the hunger in his eyes before he told him, "I can change that."

He didn't give the boy a chance to have an attack of either common sense or fright before ushering him swiftly to his jeep. He didn't care if he became nervous during the ride or thereafter... he could easily, and with the greatest of pleasure refute each and every objection. He would undoubtedly be having this boy. Brian turned to look at his target and was astounded at himself with the words that rolled out of his mouth. "I'm Brian. You are?" Never did he get so personal as to exchange names with his tricks. Of course, he doubted he would remember his name in the morning. All that would matter to him then would be the relief of his cock, and how good of a fuck the boy had been.

Glancing at the boy he smirked knowingly. He had no doubt the boy would be a good fuck. One to remember... but not to repeat - no matter how good it felt to be inside of him. Brian Kinney did not do repeats... now or ever.

"I'm Justin," he whispered with a small crack in his voice.

Brian realized he had to touch him. He reached over stroking him from knee to his upper thigh; barely restraining the urge of grazing over his cock. A cock... if he was not mistaken had grown in size in his tight designer jeans. And, Brian knew he was not mistaken. He NEVER made mistakes where cock was concerned. Most especially not when it was attached to a slice of perfect blond boy ass – one that he needed to fuck... badly.

He smiled when he felt the twink's thigh muscles jerk under his hand. It could be caused by one of three things: one - nerves at last overtaking him... two - the touch of Brian's hand, or three - scared to death from Brian's driving. He knew he was driving entirely too fast, not even pausing to consider that a speeding ticket would slow him down from reaching his goal. Not to mention the amount of alcohol and drugs he had consumed.

Moving his hand to Justin's inner thigh mere inches from his target he looked at Justin letting him see the open lust in his eyes. He moistened his lips enticingly as he purred in a throaty growl, "I promise I won't bite... well, at least I won't leave any visible markings."

Brian chuckled when he heard the moan that Justin couldn't hold back. He had him. There was not a doubt in Brian's mind... he would fuck this boy all night long.

When they pulled up to his building, Brian quickly stepped out of the jeep before moving around to the other side. He quirked an eyebrow at his prey before whispering, "Well... are you coming up?"

Justin swallowed nervously, his eyes unwavering from the total sexual power that was simply defined as Brian Kinney in his finest hour. He nodded before releasing the latch to open the door. Brian draped an arm around his shoulders, leading him to the elevator that would transport them to their beginning - that unbeknownst to the both of them would never have an end.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: The first part of this was written two years ago and was always intended as a oneshot. Since then there have been many requests to expand on it. I am dedicating this one to Lori (BigPaw) a Midnight Whispers reader and friend who urged this one needed a follow-up. See what those comments can do! Instead of picking up from where the first story left them, I turned this into a post series reunion. I hope everyone enjoys it. WARNING: Do not read if you don't like Schmoop! :)

**Chapter 2**

***** Ten Years Later - Five Years Post Series *****

Justin glanced surreptitiously at Michael as he drove him from the airport wondering what the fuck he had ever done to deserve this kind of homecoming. He had left Pittsburgh nearly five years ago to the day... and this was what welcomed him home? Where the fuck was his partner? Well, perhaps he wasn't that any longer... although, in his heart he had never stopped being that from the moment he'd left. Michael had a cheshire cat grin on his face that signified something was going on. "Okay, Michael. Let's hear it."

Michael's smile immediately faded. He could hear Brian's words as clearly as if he were sitting here now. "_Don't fuck this up for me, Michael. After all the problems you've caused us over the years – whether intentional or not, this is NOT the time to cause more."_

He had pretended to be affronted, while he'd accepted Brian's words as the truth. He had been jealous of Justin for such a long time. Regardless of being in a relationship or not; first with David... then with Ben – undoubtedly the love of his life, he had acted out in his jealousy. He had known from the moment Justin entered their lives that things would change. That had been an understatement from day one.

When Justin left for New York he had really expected Justin to turn around and come back... but, he hadn't. Brian hadn't responded in the way he'd thought either. Michael thought back to Justin's time with the fiddler and how Brian had virtually self-destructed during that time. This hadn't been like that. Brian had been living his life, and his tricking had slowed down immensely. Often when Brian thought no one was watching, he would see him staring off into the distance and he just knew Brian was thinking about Justin. Amazingly he didn't seem sad in those moments. He held a smile of a remembered time... one that he cherished and kept forever alive in his heart.

Michael wasn't sure how much Brian kept in touch with Justin over the past five years, but he had the feeling contact had been somewhat regular. Brian would have days where he constantly looked at his watch, then all of a sudden he would go off by himself. He assumed that signaled a call from Justin. As much as he'd resented Justin in the beginning, he couldn't fail to notice the effect Justin had on Brian's life. Brian was still cold and indifferent about many things... but his heart was more open – at least in regards to his son, his friends, and Justin. Brian had completely evolved, and it was all thanks to Justin. Someday he needed to find a way to thank Justin for making who he had always viewed as the most perfect man in the world even more so. A seemingly impossible feat that only Justin had managed to accomplish.

He glanced to his side to see Justin staring at him both impatiently and expectantly. "Let's hear what?"

"Why did you pick me up instead of Brian... and why so quiet?" Justin asked, knowing Michael was hiding something... as well as knowing he would make Michael admit everything. He frowned as they parked in front of Liberty Diner, his confusion only mounting when the diner appeared to be dark and closed. "Okay, why are we here... and why is the diner closed?"

"I don't know. Ma owns the diner now, you know," Michael responded with pride. Seeing Justin's nod of understanding he continued, "She asked me to pick her up. Apparently Carl had to pull a night shift."

Justin shrugged thinking that seemed plausible. He didn't get why it seemed so dark inside, though. "I'll go in with you." Justin slipped out of the car, oblivious to Michael's victorious smirk. As they neared the front of the diner, Justin attempted to ask him nonchalantly, "Do you know why Brian didn't pick me up? We talked a few days ago and he seemed so excited about me coming home."

"I'm sure he is. Things have been busy at Kinnetik, then there's Babylon." He placed his key in the lock; turning it slowly he was thankful that Justin was so obviously distracted by Brian's absence not to see all the telltale signs of his surprise. Justin would flip when he realized the welcome home Brian had prepared for him. He had been surprised when Brian had told him he wouldn't be present for this part of the surprise... but, that he had another more special meeting place in mind. The symbolism wouldn't escape anyone's attention. It would be more than apparent that Brian Kinney had indeed fallen in love. The legend was definitely off the market. This time for good.

"Ma?" Michael called out, playing the game, awaiting the chants of surprise and welcome home to be shouted, the only thing proceeding the lights being turned on. It didn't take but an instant.

Justin's jaw dropped in shock as the shouts rang out and the lights shone brightly in the small yet well decorated diner. "What the fuck? Who did this?" He looked around to see so many familiar faces during his 'growing up' years in Pittsburgh, most of which were residents of Liberty Avenue – women and men he would undoubtedly always call friends. Standing in the corner he spotted Lindsay and Melanie, his shock growing that they'd returned from Canada. His eyes lit on Gus standing next to him. He would be going on eleven now. The astounding part being how much he looked like his father. His eyes moved around to see Daphne jumping up and down with glee, to fall last to his mother and Deb both sobbing happy tears.

Daphne ran to him, hugging him tightly, whispering in quick short words, "Finally. I missed you so much, Jus. So so much!"

Justin squeezed her tightly. "I missed you too, Daph." He looked at her accusingly. "Are you responsible for this?"

She laughed exuberantly. "Not exactly. But, I did lend a helping hand." She looked around the room, noticing how some went to the buffet that was set up and others waited expectantly to speak to him. "I'm not going to monopolize you tonight. Everyone wants to see you."

A sigh followed. "Not quite everyone." Justin looked around the room, quickly deciphering that Brian – the reason he had returned home – the other half of him – was obviously absent. "I can't believe Brian isn't here," Justin whispered dejectedly.

Daphne bit her lip, forcing herself not to say the words that would both comfort her friend and cause him to rush out in search for his lover. "He's been very busy, Justin. But, he planned this for you. He wanted your return to be special."

Justin shook his head sadly. "He still doesn't get it. All I needed was him... it's all I've _ever_ needed."

"Don't sell him short, Justin. Brian loves you. He's proven that time and time again," Daphne told him, unable to sound less than reprimanding.

"I don't want to talk about Brian." He waved towards his mom, knowing he needed to speak to her. "I'm going to say hi to my mom. We'll talk later."

"Okay, Jus. I'm not going anywhere." Daphne smiled as she watched him step away, much as the cat that swallowed the canary.

He looked back over his shoulder asking, "Do you still have that spare room – in case I need it?"

She nodded vigorously. "Of course. But, I don't think you'll need it."

He snorted, seeing no reason why he wouldn't need it. Reaching his mom's side, he reached out and hugged her tightly... until this moment not realizing how much he'd missed her and all of his most special friends. "It's good to be home, Mom."

"Oh Justin, I've been waiting for so long to hear those words. I'm so glad you're back," Jennifer whispered, the lump more than present in her voice.

"I couldn't stay away any longer... but, it doesn't seem as if the reason for my return found it to be that important."

Deb's lips tightened from next to his mother. When Jennifer stepped back from him, she yanked him into her arms... squeezing him tighter than he'd ever been embraced. "Sunshine," she sobbed. "It's so fucking good to have you back home where you belong."

Barely able to breathe, Justin managed to respond, "It's good to be home, Deb."

She stepped back, her eyes surveying him from head to toe. A scowl fell across her face. "What the hell? Don't they have food in New York? You're skin and bones, Sweetie. Well, come over here and I'll fix you up."

"I'm really not hungry..." Justin whispered despondently.

Deb and Jennifer looked at each other in amazement. Both of them echoing in unison, "Not hungry?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Believe it or not, I don't eat all the time."

Deb snorted. "That's not how I remember it."

"Me either," Jennifer agreed drolly.

"Cute." Justin laughed, his eyes looking around the room again, still not finding the one person he most wanted to see. "I guess I'll say hello to Linz and Mel... then, I'll probably head out."

"Justin..." his mother gasped. "You can't leave. This is your party."

Nodding, Justin answered, "I know... and I appreciate all of this, but I'm just not in a party mood."

Deb grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. "Now listen here, you little shit. Brian went to a lot of trouble to throw this party together for you. He wanted you to get reacquainted with all your friends and let us spend some time with you. We both know that when he gets his wandering hands on you, no one will see either of you for at least a week." She swatted him playfully on the ass. "Now get that perky little bubble butt over to the buffet table and fucking get yourself something to eat!"

Justin laughed, tears rolling from his eyes. He saluted her, and responded, "Yes, ma'am. I really have missed you."

"This place just hasn't been the same without you," Deb told him, love and happiness shining in her eyes.

He moved away to work towards greeting everyone, when he turned back to look at her. "Where is he?"

"Say hello to your friends, Darling. Then, I will give you a hint that will lead you in the right direction..." she told him, sharing a conspiratorial smile with his mother. Deb laughed with Jennifer as Justin's sulk was present from a distance. She shook her head as she watched him greeting Lindsay, Melanie, and Gus... his head hung low the entire time. It was only when Ted and Blake walked in with Emmett that he perked up a bit. Looking to Jennifer, she cackled, "I'll give it half an hour."

Jennifer laughed. "My thought was closer to fifteen minutes."

Placing her arm around Jennifer's waist, she pulled her into an embrace; one that Jennifer would have been standoffish about at one time, but one she welcomed now. "It's a long overdue reunion."

"That it is, Debbie." Tears misted Jennifer's eyes as she watched her son mingling with all those that loved him and that had come to welcome him home. A soft and compassionate smile curved her lips as she fully understood Justin only yearned for one person right now. 

* * *

Brian paced back and forth outside of Babylon, his footsteps taking him to where it had all began. He had just received the message from Deb that Justin was on his way to Babylon. In mere moments he would hold his boy in his arms again. This time he wouldn't let him go. He had visited him about six months ago for a weekend visit that had stretched out into a week, but none since then. Brian had kept the visits to a minimum. Not because he didn't want to go or spend the money even. He couldn't care less about the expense. Five years ago he had told Justin it didn't matter if they ever saw each other again. Of course, it mattered... but, Justin knew what he meant. Justin always understood him... far better than he ever did himself. The love they shared would always be present. Time or separation didn't matter. Difficult as it may have been, Brian kept his distance. He wanted Justin to find his own way. When Justin returned to him, and he knew that blessed day would arrive – Brian wanted it to be on Justin's terms, because he wanted to be with him.

He smiled in reminiscence as he stopped just beneath that streetlight that had changed his life. How different his life would have been if he hadn't stepped out of Babylon at that exact time. There had been times when he'd thought that would be for the best – for both of them. Now, he knew he had never believed that. A life without knowing or loving Justin Taylor wasn't any kind of life; undoubtedly, it wasn't a reality he wanted attached to him. Justin would be amazed at the homecoming surprise he had for him. He wasn't certain they could act on it immediately... but, it should show his practical and sensitive blond just how much he still meant to him.

Brian lifted his eyes to see the beautiful man he loved approaching from the distance... marveling at how youthful he still appeared. Justin still had that look of that rebellious and determined seventeen year old he'd found just over ten years ago. His eyes drank him in. Brian thought he could look at him all night. In fact, he just might do that. Of course, after they had their reunion fuck. He couldn't wait for that. Crossing his arms in front of him, his eyebrow arched in acknowledgment when Justin's lean legs grew closer, and blue eyes fell upon him. Justin's steps seemed to falter for a moment, before he picked up the pace to close the distance.

He bit his lip, holding back the smirk as he viewed sparks of anger in his hot-headed blond's eyes. Brian decided he would play a little game with him. A little reverse walk into the past. He was certain Justin would pick up on it. "Well well. If it isn't the ambiguous Justin Taylor."

"Brian. You know it's standard for the man throwing a welcome home party for another to actually be in attendance!" Justin's lower lip pushed out into a pout, knowing without hearing the words spoken how much that gesture affected Brian.

Tilting his head to the side Brian acted as if he was giving that some consideration. "Hmmm. Interesting... actually quite scintillating. Let's come back to that later. For now, I was hoping we could take a trip down memory lane."

"Huh?" Justin asked, looking at him in confusion.

Brian looked up to the streetlight. "Do you realize where we're standing?"

"Of course I realize," Justin responded, his confusion and irritation continuing to grow. How dare he blow him off! He had sent Michael to pick him up at the airport... and he didn't even attend the party he planned for him. All for what? To carry on at Babylon? He was inwardly steaming, knowing it must be showing on his face. After all this time he had been certain things would change... that Brian did want to commit to him – exclusively. Had he been wrong about everything? "We're outside of Babylon..." he muttered angrily. Then, he looked up to the direction Brian kept looking. A smile slowly curved his lips. "Our street lamp."

"Ours?" Brian returned, his heart swelling at the love he could clearly read in Justin's eyes.

Justin shrugged, trying and failing to appear aloof. "It is to me."

"Uh huh." Brian lifted a brow as he watched him expectantly. "So, how did that go? Refresh my memory."

Shaking his head, he looked at Brian blankly for a moment... realizing Brian wanted him to say his line. He knew he could. That night had played over and over in his memories for the past ten years. He knew it verbatim. "It's your line... but, okay. I'll play your game."

"Thank you," Brian virtually purred.

"How's it going?" Justin asked. "Had a busy night?"

Brian smiled, finding he much enjoyed this altered trip down memory lane. "Just checking out the bars. Boy Toy, Meat Hook."

Justin gasped. "I can't believe you remember that. You couldn't even remember my name!"

A sigh followed. "I remembered you just fine, twat. Now, I think the correct response was – 'Meat Hook? So, you're into leather'."

An eye roll accompanied an impatiently tapping foot. "Brian, why are we doing this? Can't we just go back to the loft?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Brian told him, his expression not giving away anything.

"Why the hell not?" Justin demanded, his confusion causing his irritation to renew again.

Brian placed an arm around Justin's shoulders, hauling him close to him as he walked him towards his car. "I sold it. I'll just have to take you somewhere else."

"You sold it?" Justin's jaw gaped open wide. "I thought you changed your mind about that."

Deciding he couldn't wait any longer to taste those lips that were constantly tempting him with the most enticing pouts and open-mouthed stares, he slanted his lips across Justin's, a groan immediately releasing as they became reacquainted. Their tongues quickly sought the counterpart that neither of them had been able to forget or replace, hands and bodies fitting to each other as if they had been expressly created to do so. A harsh growl emitted from Brian's throat as he pulled Justin more tightly against his body, his desire for the blond almost unbearable. "Let's go home, Justin."

Justin smiled. "Home? Well, that's what I've been asking – exactly where is home?"

Brian closed the door after Justin slid inside, quickly moving around to the driver's side... dreading the long drive out of Pittsburgh, yet knowing they would stay secluded together for days to come. He started up the engine, his eyes looking intently at Justin. "I think you know, Sunshine."

Instantly, Justin knew where they were heading. "It can't be. I thought you sold it."

Reaching over, Brian traced the side of Justin's face, the lights of love dancing in his eyes. "How could I sell it? I bought it for my Prince. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember..." Justin whispered, his voice breaking as he realized what this all meant. Brian still wanted them to have a life together. He shook his head as if to clear it. As Brian pulled out into traffic, in awe Justin murmured, "You are completely unbelievable."

Lips rolling under, Brian nodded. "Its true. I am."

As Brian pulled out of the city, Justin had a sudden thought. "Brian, wait. We need to swing by Daphne's. I had my luggage dropped off there. I – uhhhh – wasn't sure where I'd be staying."

"It's already taken care of. I had everything rerouted to Britin," Brian told him, not taking his eyes from the road.

"Well, Mr. Kinney... it seems you've thought of everything."

Brian picked up his speed once they were out on open road; a combination of airing out the engine and desiring to get to their destination in the shortest amount of time. "Yes, I think so. Open up the glove box. There's a letter in there. I think you might find it interesting."

Justin flicked on the light attached to his visor before opening the glove compartment and pulling out a long white envelope. Opening it he read the contents, smiling as he realized he had the same one in his luggage. Laughing, he told him, "I have the same letter."

Keeping his eyes straight ahead and his hands on the steering wheel and off of the temptation seated next to him, Brian asked him, "Do you know what that means?"

Tears shimmered in Justin's eyes as he realized the gift Brian was giving him. "I hope I know what it means."

"We're both clean, and we are together again. There is nothing to stop us now – that is, if it's still what you want." Brian pulled over to the side of the all but abandoned road, wishing he had waited until they'd arrived home, but finding he just couldn't.

"It's all I've ever wanted, Brian. You and me... only us." Justin's eyes were shining brightly as he looked into hazel ones that reflected the same intensity. "I love you, Brian. I always have."

"I know that, Justin." Brian looked away for a moment, staring out the window for a couple of minutes, turning back to look at the man he loved. "You know it's not my thing to say it, and I don't know how often I will say it... but, I do love you."

Justin flashed Brian the brightest smile he'd ever bestowed upon anyone. "You've given me so much, Brian. That you're giving me this now means everything to me."

They each leaned forward, lips meeting again in a kiss that began as a tender caress that bespoke of their love; one that quickly turned into an expression of passionate desire that each of them knew only the other man could fulfill. Lips sipped and clung far shorter than either man wanted. Pulling free, Brian told him, "Enough of that. I want to get home so we can really celebrate our reunion."

Justin completely agreed with Brian's wishes, wondering how they had stayed away from each other for so long. Five years ago they had been nearly ready... but not quite yet. This would be their time, he was sure of it. 

* * *

They lay in front of the fireplace, bodies still connected... the feeling of rightness filling each of them that they had waited until now to share this special joining. Brian reluctantly pulled out of the tight heat that he'd so long craved to completely feel, his heart feeling itself bursting with love. He looked down at the momentarily replete blond almost sternly, before he spoke, "I'm only going to ask this question one more time, Taylor."

Justin sat up, his attention completely caught and held. His hopes soaring that it would be the one question he had hoped to hear again... knowing should he be so blessed, nothing would stand in their way this time. His heart in his throat, Justin asked in a whisper, "Question?"

Brian reached out to a table just within reach, his fingers closing upon a velvet box that Justin hadn't known was there when they had arrived. Their minds had worked as one in that moment. Rushing into that moment of raw, uninhibited sex had dominated their every thought. He flipped the lid, showing Justin the rings he'd feared never to see again. "Will you marry me, Justin?"

Justin let out a squeal of delight, his hands reaching out to clutch around Brian's neck. He began to plant kisses all over his face, his breathing coming out short and erratic. "Yes, yes and yes. I will marry you!" 

* * *

Three months later in front of a gathering of friends that were more family to them than anything else, Brian and Justin joined together in a ceremony that forever united them as partners. All of them that had witnessed the long journey they had travelled to reach this moment couldn't help but rejoice in the love so openly displayed on this special day.

This union had been fated from that first glance under the streetlight, whether they had known it at the time or not. Time had been proven to only be a word, but now they knew it to be so much more. This was now their time. They would celebrate that and enjoy the gift of time forever.

END

_**I do hope you have enjoyed this rather schmoopy ending to the oneshot I wrote over two years ago. Thank you for reading. Your comments are greatly appreciated!**_


End file.
